Locked Up to Die
Summary: 'Chain and his friends and family visit his old 'home'. '(We open up on a group of people, waiting for someone.) Chain Bound: He'll be here soon. Soren Jotnar: Chain, we've been waiting for over an hour. Seliph's probably not even coming, let's just do this without him. (Suddenly Seliph comes in through a portal, wearing a Hawaiian print shirt and a large straw hat and holding a Mexican beer.) Seliph Sivrit: 'Oooh! You said cave, I thought you said Cabo. '''Blake Winter: '''How do those two words sound alike? '''Seliiph Sivrit: '''Because they start with a 'K'! '(Everyone face palms.) Chain Bound: 'What ever. Guys, I really appreciate you all coming here with me. '''Branwen Odinson: '''It's alright, Chain. We're all here for you buddy. '''Aros Ormr: '''Hey, family sticks together. Plus it's the final step to recovery. '''Prism Amitola: '''Honey, it's alright. '(Chain smiles and the whole group walk into the cave.) Qrow Otur: 'Man! This place is dark and kinda chilly. '''Chain Bound: '''Hey Branwen, remember when you dragged me out by the ear and Bella by out of Helheim her hair and started kicking us in the gut? Heheheheh.... '''Branwen Odinson: '''Uh, yeah. I was messed up. '''Belledonna Watts: '''Aren't we all? '''Jeremy Watts: '''This is incredible! I guess you can only find this kind of places in godly realms. Actually where are Foxx, Rose, Lili, Lupe and Adolpha? '''Huli Shang: '''Oh they're over at Shade's place with their other friends, apparently he got a dirt bike. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''And I don't think we should bring the kids to place that's well...you know... '''Belledonna El: '''Yeah, the crime syndicates and drug dens they rat out are much milder than this. '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''Definitely better than this. '''Chain Bound: '''Yeah, definitely better than being locked down to the ground and water boarded by humans who accuse you of eating their children, when it was that demon who created you who did it. '(He nervous laughs again. Everybody looks at Chain with concern.) Soren Jotnar: 'Chain...what happened? '''Chain Bound: '''You'll see.... '(And he means it literally. The group walks deeper into the cave until they reach a large cavern. What was inside shocked them, chains, cages, torture devices, a filthy mattress and a small bowl.) Katherine Jamison: 'Branwen, did you know about this? '''Branwen Odinson: '''No...no I didn't. I only kicked them around outside the cave a kid but I never really went in. '''Soren Jotnar: '''What the hell is all this? '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Oooh! What's this? '(He is about to reach for something.) Prism Amitola: 'Seliph, don't. You don't know where it's been. If you found out after you touched it you'd wanna burn your hand off. '''Chain Bound: '''Guys, welcome to the place I grew up in... '(Everyone looks around in horror, this is no where a child should grow up. Chain slumps down by the wall and tries his best to hold back his tears.) Branwen Odinson: '''What happened to you?... '''Chain Bound: '''Where do I begin?...It was over a thousand years ago....I don't know when it all started but the first clearest memory i have of growing up here is of this... ''Flashbacks start'' ('''A much younger and thinner Chain is sitting alone in the cave, fondling around with a handball. He is chained to the wall by his neck by a long chain which only allows him to move about in his area of the cave and can only be unlocked by members of Odin's family or his father. Suddenly, someone unlocks his shackles, he looks up and Fenrir grabs him by the face with his teeth and throws him out of the cave. Chain struggles to get up and looks at his father.) Fenrir: 'go get me something to eat...Real food this time, you little runt. ('Chain gets up and starts walking into the forest. He spots a family of deer drinking by the river. He slowly sneaks up and pounces the mother deer, he bites her and pushes her underwater, drowning her. But the father deer charges at him with his horns and impales him. Chain kicks him down and drowns him as well. The babies tried to run but they were easy game as he punces on them and bites them. He begins to cry and looks at his hands. He drags the carcasses back to the cave and brings them to his father. Fenrir tears them apart as he eats them and throws down the scraps for Chain. He tries to get to the but Fenrir stomps on his face.) Fenrir: 'Next time, bring them alive. '(Chain passes out on the ground. ) Back to normal Qrow Otur: 'Woah...dude, I know we had countless bad things in our lives. But that is really messed up! '''Chain Bound: '''It gets worse...I had nothing else. That was my life, tortured, kicked around, beaten...I didn't know what else to do. '(Chain begins crying and his friends all gather around him and hug him.) Chain Bound: 'We should've died from those harsh years, but we didn't...Hard to understand why any of it would happen. '(The camera pans out of the cave and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes